


Falling Down

by WrItInG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrItInG/pseuds/WrItInG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a poem that I imagined Castiel to have written for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

To Dean, 

Falling down   
Was but one thing   
That I did   
Because of you 

Your actions   
And the way you think   
Are what made   
Me fall for you 

Your bravery   
And righteousness  
Your love for Sammy  
And Mary too 

Falling down   
Was but one thing   
That I did   
Because of you 

I saved you from   
The fires below   
Saved you from   
The torture and pain

I gave up my army  
Gave up their faith   
Solely because  
It was for you 

Fall down   
Was but one thing   
That I did   
Because of you 

I rescued Sam   
From the depths of Hell   
Because I knew what that'd   
mean to you 

I gave up faith   
In the order of things   
And chose free will   
Above my wings 

Falling down   
Was but one thing   
That I did   
Because of you 

I betrayed the heavens   
Betrayed my kind  
Chose humanity   
Your choice, above mine

I made mistakes   
I know that now   
But I made them   
Just for you 

I stayed back  
In Purgatory   
To repay the world   
For all my sins 

Falling down   
Was but one thing   
That I did   
Because of you 

I know that I   
Don't deserve your faith   
But I need that   
Just from you 

I did these things  
For no reason   
Other than because   
They were for you 

Falling down   
Was but one thing   
That I did   
Because of you 

From, Castiel


End file.
